Todo va bien
by Cris Snape
Summary: Cuando Harry Potter ve a sus hijos partir rumbo a Hogwarts, piensa que todo va bien. Sin embargo, un cambio en la actitud de la pequeña Lily le hará replantearse todo su mundo. Escrito para el reto "Te potterizarás de terror" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black".
1. Parte 1

**TODO VA BIEN**

**Por Cris Snape**

* * *

_**Disclaimer: **__El Potterverso es de Rowling. El argumento está inspirado en la historia de la película "El Exorcista"._

_Esta historia participa en el reto __**"Te potterizarás de terror" **__del foro __**"La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"**__. Para conmemorar la llegada del día de Halloween, en el foro se propuso adaptar obras de terror clásicas al mundo de Harry Potter y yo he decidido coger el argumento de esa aterradora película llamada __**"El Exorcista"**__ y hacerle un par de retoques para que os creáis que Satanás es… Bueno, seguro que os enteráis en cuanto leáis las primeras líneas. Espero que la historia os guste y, sobre todo, que os de mucho miedo. A mí es que me tocan los temas del demonio y no puedo dormir por la noche. ¡Al tema!_

* * *

_**Monte Parnaso, antigua ciudad de Delfos, Grecia. 1 de septiembre de 2017.**_

Petros Argyris detuvo a su acompañante cuando ésta intentó invocar un _Lumus_. Mandy Brocklehurst frunció el ceño; todos los músculos de su cuerpo estaban en tensión y no se sentía cómoda en absoluto con la situación.

El señor Argyris, veterano inefable del Ministerio de Magia griego, se había puesto en contacto con el director del Departamento de Misterios inglés tres días antes y había solicitado la presencia de algún funcionario británico en su país. La cortesía había brillado por su ausencia y el director Croacker había estado a punto de negarse, pero se trataba de un asunto muy urgente. Al parecer, uno de sus oráculos había tenido una visión muy importante y Brocklehurst estaba allí para escuchar lo que tuviera que decir.

La inefable Brocklehurst pensaba que ese viaje era una estupidez. Llevaba más de una década trabajando en el Departamento de Misterios. Dos colegas más y ella trabajaban afanosamente por devolver el esplendor a la Sala de las Profecías, destruida prácticamente en su totalidad en el año 1996. Su labor era delicada y la bruja estaba convencida de que trasladarse hasta ese monte griego era una distracción y una pérdida de tiempo. Hubiera preferido mantenerse en su puesto en Inglaterra puesto que estaba convencida de que los oráculos siempre habían sido y siempre serían timadores empedernidos.

Cuando llegó a Atenas, fue recibida por el señor Argyris. Era un hombre prácticamente centenario de piel pálida y aspecto frágil. Le habló en un inglés repleto de acento y errores y le aseguró que no debían perder tiempo y acudir a la antigua ciudad de Delfos lo antes posible. Brocklehurst se encontró con un monte rocoso y un montón de ruinas. A pesar de su avanzada edad, el inefable Argyris fue capaz de trepar por las rocas con envidiable agilidad. Mandy le preguntó por qué no se aparecían directamente en la cueva del oráculo; él la miró y sonrió de forma condescendiente, como si la creyera estúpida.

Después de casi media hora de travesía, el inefable Argyris se adentró en una cueva húmeda y oscura, muy alejada del ancestral esplendor que aún desprendían las ruinas de Delfos. Caminó a ciegas durante varios metros y Mandy procuró mantenerse cerca de él para evitar sufrir un accidente. Después de unos minutos, Brocklehurst distinguió el titilar de unas velas al fondo de un pasadizo de piedra.

—A partir de aquí, debe seguir usted sola —Le indicó Argyris con su voz bronca—. El oráculo desea hablar con usted.

Mandy asintió y continuó andando. Sus pisadas resonaban en la cueva y la luz era cada vez más intensa. Cuando al final llegó al final del pasillo, se encontró con un pequeño habitáculo con las mismas paredes de piedra y el suelo cubierto por pieles. Las velas estaban presentes en cada rincón y un catre de paja permanecía medio oculto en la esquina más lejana. Brocklehurst vio una silla desvencijada medio apoyada en la pared y, frente a ella, un antiguo telar. Frunciendo el ceño, con la sensación de encontrarse perdida en el tiempo y el espacio, dio un paso adelante y buscó con la mirada al oráculo.

Hubiera jurado que no había nadie, pero sintió una brisa helada a su espalda y escuchó las pisadas amortiguadas de unos pies descalzos sobre las pieles del suelo. Giró la cabeza para comprobar que el señor Argyris no la había seguido y se llevó un buen sobresalto cuando volvió a mirar al frente. Sentado en la silla, un hombre acababa de poner en funcionamiento el telar. Estaba envuelto en una túnica oscura y oscuras venas azules podían vislumbrarse en sus manos pálidas. Mandy retrocedió un paso y no supo qué decir.

Durante sus años de trabajo en el Departamento de Misterios, Mandy Brocklehurst había tenido ocasión de entrevistarse con decenas de personas que afirmaban tener el don de ver el futuro. Algunos resultaron ser auténticos profetas y otros no eran más que burdos timadores, pero ninguno le causó un efecto similar a aquel.

El hombre se puso en pie y se acercó a ella lentamente. Su rostro permanecía oculto por el capuchón de su túnica y Mandy apenas fue capaz de vislumbrar una nariz alargada y una barbilla prominente. Quiso presentarse, explicar a qué se debía su presencia allí y preguntar por qué había sido convocada, pero las palabras se murieron en su garganta.

El oráculo colocó las manos en sus hombros y le susurró unas palabras al oído.

—_O daímonas èchei epistrépsei.*_

Mandy Brocklehurst no entendió su significado en ese momento, pero se estremeció igualmente. Sabía que no auguraban nada bueno.

* * *

_**Valle de Godric, Inglaterra. 10 de septiembre de 2017.**_

Harry Potter tenía por costumbre observar su cicatriz todas las mañanas justo antes de afeitarse y asearse para ir a trabajar. Atrás quedaron los tiempos en los que tantos quebraderos de cabeza le dio y, aunque no siempre había sido fácil, había terminado por aceptarla y olvidarse de que esa imperfección con forma de rayo alguna vez le mantuvo cruelmente ligado a lord Voldemort, el monstruoso ser muerto tantos años atrás. La guerra le había arrebatado muchas cosas, pero por suerte se había terminado y ahora todo marchaba bien. La cicatriz no había vuelto a dolerle en años.

Sonriendo, recordó la dicha de la que había disfrutado en los últimos tiempos. Su matrimonio con Ginny, el nacimiento de sus tres hijos, sus logros en el trabajo. Harry Potter no había tenido una infancia fácil y definitivamente su adolescencia había sido un asco en ciertos momentos, pero ahora era feliz. El brujo estaba seguro de que se lo había ganado y no le pedía al destino nada más. Quería que sus hijos fueran felices y que todo siguiera igual. Sólo eso.

Tras prepararse para afrontar un nuevo día en el Departamento de Aurores, Harry se dispuso a desayunar. Durante todo verano se había encontrado una escena de lo más familiar en la cocina, con Ginny intentando que la comida no se le echara a perder y con sus hijos charlando despreocupadamente y bromeando entre ellos. Harry adoraba ser recibido con besos y abrazos. Aunque los chicos se estaban haciendo mayores y cada vez se hacían más los remolones, aún tenía fe en Lily. Su niña era una preciosidad pelirroja y de ojos castaños, muy parecida a Ginny y con un carácter de lo más encantador. Harry siempre la había considerado su _princesita_ y no se cansaba de jugar con ella y consentirla.

Imaginaba que su hija no tardaría ni un segundo en recibirlo al pie de la escalera porque era lo que solía hacer cada día, atenta como estaba al ruido que sus zapatos hacían al entrar en contacto con la madera del suelo, pero en esa ocasión no hubo abrazo ni beso de buenos días. En su lugar, Harry se sobresaltó cuando escuchó los gritos desesperados.

—¡QUÉ NO! ¡DÉJAME! ¡GUARRA! ¡ESTÚPIDA! ¡HE DICHO QUE NO!

Alarmado, Harry corrió hasta la cocina. Se imaginaba alguna clase de ataque, pero nadie había irrumpido en su casa. La que gritaba era Lily quien, subida en su silla de todos los días, amenazaba a Ginny con un tenedor. Harry se quedó absolutamente pasmado porque su hija nunca jamás se había comportado de esa manera. De hecho, la situación se le antojaba tan extraña que no supo muy bien qué hacer. Lo único que tenía claro era que no podía consentir que Lily amenazase a su madre.

—¡LILY! —Su voz atronadora se escuchó aún más que los gritos de la niña—. ¿Qué estás haciendo? ¡Deja ese tenedor ahora mismo y bájate de ahí!

La niña giró la cabeza para enfrentar a su padre. Siempre había sido una criatura alegre y dulce y Harry se estremeció cuando vio aquel odio dirigido a su persona. Sintió la tentación de retroceder y volver a la habitación para empezar de nuevo el día, pero se quedó allí quieto, enfrentado a los ojos enfurecidos de la menor de sus hijos. Pensó que Lily simplemente no le haría ningún caso, pero después de unos segundos de absoluto silencio, la pequeña dejó el tenedor con cuidado sobre la mesa, se bajó de la silla de un salto y salió de la cocina sin mediar palabra.

Harry aún tenía la boca abierta. Algo le decía que lo que tenía que hacer era ir tras ella y exigirle explicaciones, pero toda su atención se centró en Ginny, que también estaba paralizada y más pálida de lo que había estado en años. Consciente de lo mucho que lo necesitaba en ese momento, el brujo se acercó a su esposa y le dio un fuerte abrazo.

—¡Por Merlín, Ginny! ¿Qué ha pasado?

—No lo sé, Harry. Estaba bien, tomándose su desayuno, y de pronto se puso así. Le pedí que se bajara de la silla y empezó a gritar y a insultarme —Ginny se mantenía firmemente sujeta a él y su voz temblaba un poco al hablar—. No sabía qué hacer, me quedé totalmente bloqueada.

—No te preocupes —Harry le besó la cabeza y la instó a mirarle—. Hablaré con ella cuando vuelva del trabajo, pero estoy seguro de que no ha sido nada. Un arrebato infantil, sólo eso.

—Ojalá.

Tras intercambiar esas breves palabras, Harry besó a su esposa, desayunó rápidamente y se fue al Ministerio. En realidad estaba muy preocupado, pero un caso relacionado con el contrabando de ingredientes para pociones prohibidas le mantuvo bastante entretenido. Al mediodía le envió una carta a Ginny para averiguar cómo iban las cosas por casa y ella le respondió al cabo de un rato asegurando que Lily estaba tranquila pero taciturna.

Cuando volvió al Valle de Godric, lo primero que hizo Harry fue subir a la habitación de su hija. La niña no había sido oficialmente castigada, pero parecía ser consciente de que su sitio estaba allí después de lo ocurrido por la mañana. Estaba sentada sobre la alfombra, peinando a su muñeca favorita y, aunque la ira se había ido de sus ojos, a Harry le pareció que no era la misma de siempre.

—Hola, Lily. ¿Puedo pasar? —La pequeña le dedicó una mirada y finalmente se encogió de hombros. Harry se sentó a su lado en el suelo como ya había hecho muchas otras veces antes y le sonrió. No hubo beso de bienvenida—. ¿Qué estás haciendo?

—Jugar —Su voz sonó dulce como siempre, pero no lo fue tanto cuando añadió otras palabras—. ¿Es que no lo ves?

—¡Lily! No seas maleducada.

—No soy maleducada. Eres tú, que preguntas tonterías.

Harry se quedó con la boca abierta. Tuvo la sensación de que aquello era una pesadilla porque Lily nunca había sido una niña insolente y no entendía qué le estaba pasando.

—¿Te sientes bien?

—Pues claro que sí, ¿por qué lo preguntas?

—Porque hoy no te estás comportando como siempre.

Lily, que hasta ese momento había estado abstraída en su muñeca, miró a Harry. La furia parecía estar volviendo a pasos agigantados. Harry optó por seguir hablando antes de que ella pudiera decir nada.

—¿Por qué le has gritado esta mañana a mamá?

—Porque me ha dicho que me bebiera la leche y yo no quería.

—¿Qué?

—Es una estúpida. No quiero hacer lo que ella me mande.

—¡Lily Potter! —Harry estaba cada vez más sorprendido y preocupado—. ¡No hables así de tu madre!

—¿Por qué no? —Lentamente, Lily se puso de rodillas y se fue acercando a él—. Es la verdad. Es una estúpida y una golfa que se casó contigo porque eras el gran héroe del mundo mágico. ¿No te parece que estaríamos mejor nosotros solos, Harry Potter?

Tras pronunciar esas palabras, Harry observó con horror cómo la mano infantil de su hija se dirigía directa a su entrepierna. Paralizado y demasiado impresionado como para reaccionar, se puso en pie de un salto. Podía notar su corazón latiendo a toda velocidad e intentó buscar una forma de afrontar tan sorprendente situación. Mientras tanto, Lily seguía de rodillas en el suelo, con una sonrisa taimada en el rostro que ninguna niña de nueve años debería tener. Harry parpadeó y durante una milésima de segundo le pareció ver algo rojo en los ojos infantiles de su hija.

—Estás castigada, Lily —Acertó a decir al cabo de unos segundos. Tenía la boca seca y sus manos temblaban ligeramente—. No saldrás de esta habitación hasta que yo te lo diga, ¿entendido?

Lily le observó con diversión durante unos segundos que se hicieron eternos. Finalmente se encogió de hombros y volvió a sentarse.

—Como quieras, papá.

Cuando Harry salió de la habitación, se sentía al borde del desmayo. Definitivamente aquel estaba resultando ser el peor día de su vida y esperaba de todo corazón que entre Ginny y él lograran encontrar una solución para el problema de Lily.

—Harry —La voz de su mujer le hizo llevarse un buen sobresalto—. ¿Te encuentras bien, cariño? Estás muy pálido, ¿ha pasado algo?

El brujo parpadeó y miró con consternación la puerta de la habitación de su hija. Su estado de nervios no había mejorado ni un ápice desde que la había abandonado.

—Creo que Lily está enferma —Musitó sin ser capaz de mirar a Ginny—. Tenemos que llevarla a San Mungo. No me gusta nada lo que he visto ahí dentro.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

—Lily siempre ha sido una buena chica y de repente comienza a… —Harry se interrumpió, horrorizado ante el recuerdo de esa pequeña mano que pretendía cosas que eran simplemente impensables—. Haremos que mañana mismo la vea un sanador. Estoy preocupado.

—¿Qué ha pasado, Harry?

No podía decírselo. Abrazó a su esposa con todas sus fuerzas y le besó la frente.

—Todo se va a arreglar, Ginny. Te lo prometo.

* * *

_**Hospital Mágico de San Mungo, Londres, Inglaterra. 11 de septiembre de 2017**_

El sanador Anthony Rickett llevaba más de dos horas atendiendo a Lily. Harry estaba seguro de que su niña estaba siendo tratada con especial atención porque él mismo así lo había exigido. Por lo general no le gustaba aprovecharse de su fama para obtener beneficios personales, pero en esa ocasión se trataba de su hija. Se había pasado toda la noche teniendo pesadillas relacionadas con la extraña actitud de la niña y no pudo quitarse el brillo rojo de sus ojos ni un solo segundo. Seguramente a Lily no le pasaba nada y lo del día anterior se debía a un arrebato de rebeldía pre-adolescente (aunque le faltara un poco para serlo), pero el brujo necesitaba quedarse tranquilo.

Ginny estaba sentada a su lado en una de las salas de espera. Estaba muerta de preocupación y su madre ya le había mandado un par de lechuzas para preguntar por Lily. Harry temía que los Weasley en pleno se presentaran en San Mungo e invadieran el hospital, pero por fortuna Molly les había convencido de que lo mejor era esperar noticias en casa. A Harry le gustaba formar parte de una familia unida de verdad, pero en según qué situaciones prefería contar únicamente con la íntima compañía de su mujer.

Ginny se comía las uñas. Harry la mantenía abrazada y se dijo que aquel parecía un buen momento para empezar a fumar. Necesitaba una explicación para lo que le había pasado a Lily y al mismo tiempo le daba miedo escucharla. ¿Y si esa actitud se debía a alguna enfermedad mágica grave? Al fin, cuando prácticamente llevaban allí tres horas, el sanador llegó a la sala con Lily cogida de la mano. La niña observó a sus padres con indiferencia y fue a sentarse al lado de Ginny. Ni siquiera le dio un abrazo.

—¿Y bien, sanador? ¿Ha encontrado algo?

Rickett miró de reojo a la niña. Ginny acababa de ponerse a hablar con ella y le estaba haciendo preguntas sobre lo que los sanadores le habían hecho. Lily no respondió ninguna.

—Su hija está perfectamente sana, señor Potter. Le hemos hecho todas las pruebas posibles y no hemos encontrado nada extraño en ella, ni a nivel físico ni a nivel mágico. Su estado es del todo normal.

Harry se sintió aliviado, aunque la preocupación no desapareció.

—Entonces, ¿por qué se comportó de una forma tan violenta ayer?

—Tal vez sea una forma de llamar la atención. Lily me ha comentado que sus hermanos se marcharon hace poco a Hogwarts, ¿es cierto? —Harry asintió—. Lo más seguro es que los eche de menos y se sienta triste. Ser insolente con sus padres le garantiza que se preocupan por ella ahora que sus hermanos no están.

—¿Cree usted que es sólo por eso?

—Ya le he dicho que está perfectamente sana. Si continuara comportándose de esa manera, tal vez podrían plantearse la opción de llevarla a un psicomago, pero yo esperaría. Por lo que me ha contado sobre la niña, lo ocurrido fue un hecho aislado.

Harry miró a su hija. Seguía obstinadamente callada y sus ojos no eran los de antes. Ni mucho menos.

—Muchas gracias por todo, sanador Rickett —Harry estrechó la mano del brujo, convencido de que éste había hecho todo lo posible por ayudar a Lily—. Será mejor que nos marchemos.

—Hasta luego, señor Potter. Mucha suerte.

El sanador se fue y Harry sintió cierta aprensión mientras se acercaba a su mujer y a su hija. Ginny seguía intentando hablar con ella, pero la niña no le prestaba la más mínima atención. Una vez que se había asegurado de que la pequeña no estaba enferma, Harry quiso acabar con el problema de raíz. Y olvidarse de la mano infantil con intenciones horripilantes.

—Lily, tu madre te está hablando.

La aludida alzó la ceja y giró lentamente la cabeza para enfrentar a Ginny, quien se había quedado callada y estaba en tensión.

—¿Se supone que tengo que hacerle caso?

Ginny se llevó una mano al pecho y se puso en pie. A Harry le pareció que un aura extraña empezaba a rodear a Lily y se obligó a no retroceder. Debía acabar con esa tontería cuanto antes.

—Ya es suficiente, Lily. Sé que para ti es muy duro que James y Albus se hayan ido a Hogwarts, pero no te vamos a consentir esta actitud, ¿entiendes? Pídele perdón a mamá ahora mismo.

—No —La niña no dudó en responder. Sus ojos refulgían—. Es una zorra.

—¡LILY! —Harry alzó la voz. No le importaba estar en San Mungo ni armar un escándalo. Ese vocabulario era inadmisible—. Ya está bien. ¡Discúlpate!

—He dicho que no.

—¡LILY!

Fue justo en ese momento, cuando Ginny fue hasta él y se aferró a su brazo, cuando ocurrió. Lily se había puesto en pie. Tenía los puños apretados y los ojos brillantes de ira y una brisa mágica se levantó de repente agitando su pelo rojo. Dando un paso hacia delante, enfrentó la mirada de Harry y habló.

—¡HE DICHO QUE NO!

No fue la explosión lo que hizo gritar a Ginny y la que estuvo a punto de provocarle un síncope a Harry. Fue la voz de Lily. Porque ya no era la voz de su pequeña hijita. Era la voz de un hombre, grave y oscura, firme y aterradora, como recién salida de otro mundo. Una voz que, pese a todos los años transcurridos, a Harry le resultó terriblemente familiar.

La voz de Thomas Ryddle. Lord Voldemort.

* * *

_* __**O daímonas èchei epistrépsei. **__Esta frase significa "El demonio ha vuelto" en griego (o eso me gusta pensar a mí). Quisiera aclarar que, aunque a día de hoy un demonio se identifica con Satanás, los griegos utilizaban esa palabra para referirse a cualquier tipo de espíritu, bueno o malo._

_Pensaba seguir un poco más, pero creo que justo ahora es un buen momento para interrumpir la narración. ¿Cómo se llamaba esto en las series de televisión? ¿Cliffhanger? Sí, creo que sí. Pues eso, que ahí lo dejo y la semana que viene habrá más. Procuraré actualizar lo antes posible y estoy casi segura de que el segundo capi será más largo que el primero; probablemente llegue al máximo de palabras porque quiero contar muchas cosas, jeje. ¿Qué os ha parecido? Ya sabéis lo que hay que hacer para dejar vuestras impresiones^^. Nos leemos pronto._


	2. Parte 2

**TODO VA BIEN**

**Por Cris Snape**

* * *

_**Disclaimer: **__El Potterverso es de Rowling. El argumento está inspirado en la historia de la película "El Exorcista"._

_Por aquí dejo la segunda parte del fic. Mis disculpas por no haber actualizado antes, pero a lo largo de la semana he padecido perritis aguda y no he adelantado nada de nada. Lo importante es que al final he superado la enfermedad y os traigo el desenlace. Espero que os guste._

* * *

_**Valle de Godric, Inglaterra. 17 de septiembre de 2017.**_

La inefable Brocklehurst recordaba a Harry Potter de sus años en Hogwarts. Ella, al igual que el resto de magos y brujas de Inglaterra, sabía perfectamente quién era y lo qué había hecho y sentía una profunda admiración por él. Reconocía que les había salvado el pellejo a todos y, aunque en los últimos tiempos había estado demasiado centrada en su trabajo como para pensar demasiado en Harry, siempre le había deseado una vida feliz y tranquila.

Fue el propio señor Potter el encargado de recibirla. Mandy había vuelto de Grecia unos días antes y lo único que había hecho desde entonces fue investigar las palabras del oráculo. Aunque estaba bastante convencida de que no era más que una estupidez, algo la llevó a tomarse esa advertencia muy en serio. Sin embargo, no había logrado encontrar nada hasta que Harry Potter no solicitó la ayuda de los inefables para resolver un supuesto problema doméstico.

Mandy echó un vistazo a la casa. Las paredes estaban pintadas en tonos claros y la decoración era agradable. Ese hogar perfectamente podría definirse como cálido, pero había algo en el ambiente que le puso el vello de punta. Algo que le incitó a mirar escaleras arriba.

—Muchas gracias por venir, inefable…

—Brocklehurst. Me llamo Mandy Brocklehurst —Se presentó al tiempo que estrechaba la mano de Potter. Estaba un poco pálido y parecía muy preocupado. Aún así, fue capaz de sonreírle.

—¡Oh, sí! Me acuerdo de usted. Fuimos compañeros en Hogwarts.

—Hace muchos años.

—Sí, hace muchos años —Potter se quedó callado un instante y también miró hacia las escaleras. Después, se limitó a suspirar. Se había metido las manos en los bolsillos de unos pantalones muggles del todo y Mandy hubiera jurado que estaba temblando.

—Y bien, señor Potter. ¿Qué clase de problema es el que tiene?

Justo cuando terminó de pronunciar esas palabras, un grito agudo procedente del piso superior le hizo retroceder un paso. Mandy sabía que esa voz era de una niña, pero había algo que resultaba aterrador, una ira y un odio que no deberían estar presentes en el alma de una criatura tan pequeña.

—Se trata de la menor de mis hijas, Lily.

—¿Qué le pasa?

El señor Potter se quedó callado. Sus ojos no se apartaban de la escalera y parecía ser incapaz de explicarse con claridad. Mandy, que se había pasado los últimos días investigando las palabras del oráculo, deseó que le expusiera su problema lo antes posible para poder terminar con aquello y regresar al Ministerio. Sin embargo, a pesar de sus deseos, algo en su interior le decía que no sería tan fácil. No cuando el ambiente en esa vivienda resultaba tan opresor y lóbrego. Asfixiante.

—En los últimos días, ha experimentado un cambio radical. Siempre ha sido una niña bastante normal, tranquila y obediente, pero desde hace una semana —Potter se interrumpió—. Digamos que no es la misma.

Mandy asintió. Se escucharon un nuevo grito y una retahíla de palabras que no logró entender y tuvo que abrazarse a sí misma porque el frío había llegado de repente. Definitivamente algo no estaba bien en esa casa.

—Los sanadores la han examinado varias veces y aseguran que no le ocurre nada, pero cada día que pasa va a peor y Ginny y yo estamos muy preocupados. Si quiere, puedo mostrarle su expediente médico.

—No será necesario. No sé nada de medimagia, señor Potter.

—Bien. Entonces, tal vez quiera ver a Lily. Está en su cuarto.

Mandy se dispuso a aceptar el ofrecimiento, pero un fuerte golpe sobre sus cabezas les hizo callar. Se escuchó un lamento ahogado y Potter sacó la varita, pero su brazo se quedó a medio camino cuando una figura menuda apareció en lo alto de las escaleras. El frío fue en aumento y Mandy simplemente quiso salir corriendo.

Lily Potter tenía puesto un camisón de color azul y el pelo, largo y rojo, le caía desaliñadamente sobre los hombros. Su piel, lejos de tener un aspecto sano, tenía cierto tono amarillento y parecía envejecida, y los dedos de ambas manos estaban agarrotados y tensos. Y su rostro no parecía el de una niña. Seguía siendo Lily, pero su sonrisa distaba mucho de ser infantil e inocente. Mostraba todos sus dientes, blancos y bien alineados, y reflejaba cierta crueldad no exenta de ironía. Mandy podría haberse asustado sólo de su sonrisa, pero lo peor fue mirarla a los ojos. Unos ojos enormes que parecían a punto de salirse de sus órbitas y con una mirada repleta de maldad. Y rojos, totalmente rojos. Hasta el iris parecía haber adquirido ese color.

Mandy se colocó instintivamente detrás de Potter. Aunque quería marcharse de esa casa, no podía dejar de mirar a la niña. Era subyugante y la atraía y repelía a partes iguales. Justo cuando la pequeña Lily empezó a avanzar escaleras abajo, se dio cuenta de que sus pies no tocaban el suelo. Levitaba a unos diez centímetros de altura y se movía de forma extraña, como si su pequeño cuerpo se apareciera y se desapareciera a cada instante.

Lily llegó abajo. Potter seguía teniendo la varita en la mano pero no parecía capaz de utilizarla. Mandy continuaba hipnotizada por su presencia y sentía como el frío y el miedo iban en aumento.

—¿Tenemos intrusos, padre? —Aunque la voz era la propia de una niña de su edad, la inefable Brocklehurst la encontró fuera de lugar. Extraña. Sobrenatural—. No me gustan los intrusos.

A Mandy realmente no le hubiera importado marcharse, pero Potter dio un paso al frente.

—Vuelve a tu cuarto, Lily. Te ordené que te quedaras allí.

—¿Y desde cuando tengo que hacer caso de lo que me dices?

La niña siguió deslizándose por el aire. Mandy no supo cómo, pero de repente se la encontró a un palmo de distancia. Cuando habló, su voz sonó bronca. Masculina.

—Fuera de mi casa.

Mandy abrió la boca y fue incapaz de hablar. Vio cómo los dedos de la niña se acercaban a su rostro y supo que sentir su roce sería algo horrible, pero Potter la detuvo justo a tiempo.

—Ya basta. He dicho que subas a tu cuarto.

Durante un eterno segundo, Lily siguió observando a Mandy, pero entonces miró a su padre y volvió a sonreír. Su voz volvió a la normalidad.

—No puedo ir allí, padre.

—¿Por qué no?

—Porque esa zorra está dentro.

Mandy no tenía ni idea de a quién se refería, pero Potter debía saberlo perfectamente porque dio un respingo, agarró a la inefable por la muñeca y tiró de ella escaleras arriba. El frío era cada vez más intenso y a la mujer le pareció que la luz era mucho más oscura que abajo. Cuando llegaron al que debía ser el cuarto de Lily Potter, la puerta estaba cerrada a cal y canto. Potter intentó abrir, pero fue inútil.

—¡Ginny! ¿Estás bien? ¿Puedes oírme? ¡Ginny!

Potter retrocedió dos pasos y probó a abrir con magia, pero los resultados obtenidos no fueron positivos. Mandy, que apenas era capaz de asimilar tan extraños acontecimientos, se acercó a la puerta e intentó escuchar. No se oía nada.

—¡Abre la puerta, Lily!

Mandy apenas giró la cabeza. La niña estaba allí, sonriente y extraña, y la mujer se irguió por completo.

—No.

—¡He dicho que abras!

—¡NO!

El grito fue acompañado por un sonido atronador. Mandy vio como todos los cuadros del pasillo caían al suelo y los cristales saltaban por los aires y actuó por impulso. Un segundo después, Lily Potter caía desmayada al suelo.

Todo se quedó en silencio. Potter parpadeó y miró con incredulidad a Mandy.

—¿Qué ha hecho?

Mandy quiso decir que le parecía evidente que la niña necesitaba calmarse (la niña y todos en esa casa) pero se vio interrumpida por la puerta del dormitorio abriéndose. Potter dudó entre acercarse a su hija o adentrarse en la habitación, optando finalmente por lo segundo.

Si el pasillo era un absoluto desastre, el cuarto de la pequeña Lily era una calamidad. El papel de las paredes había sido arrancado, los muebles estaban rotos y los muñecos desparramados y destrozados por el suelo. Tan solo los cristales permanecían intactos y Mandy supo que era gracias a los poderosos hechizos que el señor Potter había conjurado en el dormitorio.

—¡Ginny!

La señora Potter estaba junto a la cama, tirada en el suelo y bastante aturdida. Tenía una fea herida en la sien derecha y miró a su esposo con expresión devastada.

—¡Harry! Me ha atacado, Harry. He intentado detenerla, pero…

—Tranquila, cariño. No pasa nada. Voy a sacarte de aquí.

Potter cogió en brazos a su esposa y la llevó a su habitación. Mandy apenas había tenido tiempo de asumir lo ocurrido cuando el hombre regresó al pasillo y llevó a su hija a su cuarto. Cuando salió y cerró la puerta, lanzó multitud de hechizos y sus hombros se hundieron como si estuviera muy cansado.

—Lamento mucho lo que ha pasado —Musitó débilmente—. Pensé que Lily dormiría durante algunas horas más, pero las pociones cada vez le hacen menos efecto.

—No importa, yo…

—Será mejor que vayamos fuera. Cuando se despierte, estará muy enfadada con usted. Y créame cuando le digo que puede resultar muy peligrosa.

Mandy asintió con alivio. Al fin iba a salir de allí. Creía a Potter a pies juntillas y no puso ninguna objeción mientras él la guiaba por las calles del Valle de Godric.

—No me gustaría dejar a Ginny sola demasiado tiempo, así que hablaré claro —Potter llenó los pulmones de aire y se detuvo frente a Mandy—. Como ha podido observar, Lily no está bien —Mandy asintió—. Cuando la llevamos a San Mungo, después de que los sanadores afirmaran que no sufre ninguna enfermedad, ocurrió algo que ni Ginny ni yo hemos comentado con nadie y que lleva días quitándonos el sueño. Por eso precisamente está usted aquí.

—¿Qué ocurrió?

—Lily sufrió una especie de ataque y su voz… —Potter se estremeció—. Durante un instante, su voz dejó de ser la suya y se convirtió en lo que usted ha podido comprobar hace un rato.

—Una voz de hombre.

—Pero no la de un hombre cualquiera. Es la voz de alguien que lleva muchos años muerto, pero que reconoceré el resto de mis días —El brujo hizo una pequeña pausa—. La voz de Voldemort.

Mandy dio un respingo y cerró los ojos mientras su cuerpo se estremecía de horror. Ella apenas podía recordar detalles de la Batalla de Hogwarts, pero tenía grabada la voz de Voldemort y sabía que Potter tenía razón. Se disponía a preguntarle al hombre por sus sospechas cuando recordó las palabras del oráculo. _"El demonio ha vuelto"_.

—Me aterra la posibilidad, pero creo que el alma de Voldemort podría estar poseyendo a mi hija.

A la inefable le hubiera gustado consolar a aquel hombre explicándole que los muertos no pueden regresar a la vida, pero tratándose de ese monstruo no era conveniente descartar ninguna posibilidad. Además, Potter no parecía la clase de hombre capaz de inventar algo así. Llevaba muchos años trabajando como auror y sabía muy bien cómo funcionaban las cosas. Era un tipo serio y responsable y a esas alturas estaba muerto de preocupación por su hija.

—Cada día es peor. Ahora ha dañado físicamente a Ginny y ni ella ni yo sabemos qué hacer. No hemos querido contarle nada a la familia. He sellado mágicamente el cuarto de Lily y paso todo el día buscando en una solución, pero no soy capaz de encontrar nada. Por eso está usted aquí. Espero que pueda ayudarnos.

Mandy se frotó los brazos. La idea de regresar a aquel sitio le daba escalofríos, pero si las sospechas de Potter eran ciertas, los inefables no podían quedarse fuera de la investigación. Después de todo, unos cuantos de ellos estudiaban todo lo relacionado con los asuntos de la muerte.

—Haré todo lo que esté en mi mano, señor Potter. Le comunicaré lo sucedido a mi superior y juntos intentaremos buscar una solución para el conflicto. A nadie le gustaría que sus suposiciones sean ciertas.

—No, claro que no —Potter suspiró nuevamente—. Sabe que Voldemort hizo siete horrocruxes, ¿verdad?

—Ese hombre era espantoso.

—Pensé que logré acabar con todos, pero tal vez he estado equivocado todos estos años. Tal vez había ocho y no siete. O tal vez ese hijo de puta ha encontrado la forma de volver. No sé qué pensar.

—Juntos averiguaremos la verdad, se lo aseguro. Todo va a salir bien.

Mandy se sintió extraña al pronunciar esas palabras. Potter no se las creyó.

* * *

Ginny observó cómo Lily dormía. Se agitaba constantemente y mascullaba palabras incomprensibles, afiebrada e incapaz de tranquilizarse. Recordó con consternación los días en que esos sueños eran tranquilos y se le hizo un nudo en la garganta. Aquello no podía estar pasando. No podía ser verdad.

Lily abrió los ojos de repente y su madre retrocedió. Tan solo un par de horas antes la había atacado salvajemente y no pudo evitar que una oleada de pánico le recorriera el cuerpo. Su pequeña seguía teniendo los ojos rojos y no tardó en sonreír de esa forma estremecedora.

—Desátame, zorra.

Harry había insistido en mantenerla atada a la cama. No podían permitir que siguiera destrozándolo todo porque podría hacerse daño a sí misma. A Ginny le dolía verla así, pero negó con la cabeza de todas formas.

—Estás enferma, cariño. Es mejor así.

Todo permaneció en calma durante un instante. Después, Lily gritó con esa voz masculina y comenzó a moverse frenéticamente. Sus muñecas y sus tobillos permanecían firmemente sujetos a la cama, pero el cuerpo de la niña botó sobre el colchón. Ginny vio con horror como la espalda de su niña se arqueaba salvajemente y temió que fuera a romperse algo. La cama también acompañaba sus brincos y las patas golpeaban rítmicamente el suelo.

Ginny no se lo pensó dos veces y se acercó a ella para poner fin a esa locura. Intentó sujetar el rostro de Lily y buscó su mirada, pero la pequeña no dejaba de mover la cabeza en todas direcciones. La insultaba una y otra vez con esa voz monstruosa y Ginny no pudo resistir más y sucumbió a las lágrimas.

—Lily, por favor. Ya basta, cariño. Cálmate.

—¡NO! ¡PUTA! ¡SUÉLTAME! ¡TE MATARÉ, ZORRA!

—¡Lily!

Ginny odiaba sentir tanta impotencia. Quería ayudar a su niñita, pero las ideas se le estaban agotando. Por suerte, Harry acababa de regresar. Él acostumbraba a controlar la situación con más facilidad y Lily se quedó quieta en cuanto lo vio. Sonrió nuevamente y sus ojos se volvieron más rojos que nunca.

—¡Padre!

—¿Qué está pasando, Lily? Sabes que tienes que…

—¡Vete, puta!

La chiquilla ignoró el reproche paterno y escupió esas palabras con sumo desprecio. Ginny, que podía sentir las lágrimas abrasándole las mejillas, no tuvo fuerzas para quedarse.

—Mamá quiere ayudarte. No voy a permitir que la sigas tratando así.

—¿Es que no te has dado cuenta? —Lily se rió suavemente. Había recuperado su voz de niña, pero sonaba más grave que nunca—. No hay nada que puedas hacer para evitar que haga lo que quiera.

—Estás enferma, cariño. Hablas así porque estás enferma, pero te vas a poner bien, ya lo verás.

—¡Vamos, Harry Potter! Deja de engañarte a ti mismo. Sabes quién soy.

Lily se rió. Era la risa de un loco, de alguien que no debería estar allí. Harry negó con la cabeza. No quería aceptar la realidad. Sabía cuál era, pero no quería aceptarla. No podía. Así pues, alzó la varita y se dispuso a dejar nuevamente inconsciente a su hija.

—¿Crees que así podrás borrar la verdad, Potter? ¿Crees que voy a desaparecer?

—Cállate.

—Porque puedes retrasar el momento todo lo que quieras, pero no tardaré en recuperar todo mi poder. Y cuando eso pase, Harry Potter, me libraré de estas ataduras y te quitaré todo lo que amas.

Harry se quedó inmóvil. Podía sentir su corazón latiendo a toda velocidad. Incapaz de soportar la tensión, lanzó el hechizo y salió de la habitación. Ginny le esperaba en el pasillo y lo único que pudo hacer fue abrazarse a ella. Estaba muy cansado y deseaba con todas sus fuerzas encontrar una solución.

* * *

_**Valle de Godric, Inglaterra. 21 de septiembre de 2017.**_

Mandy Brocklehurst contempló la casa con temor. Se encontraba a más de veinte metros de distancia y ya podía sentir esa opresión que casi la asfixia unos días atrás. Supo, sin necesidad de acercarse más, que la situación había empeorado sustancialmente y notó como sus pies se quedaban clavados al suelo. El señor Potter le había dicho unos días antes que Lily estaría enfadada con ella por haberla hechizado y se dijo que lo mejor que podía hacer era no estar bajo el mismo techo que esa criatura. Sin embargo, los asuntos que la habían llevado hasta allí eran demasiado graves para ignorarlos y se obligó a caminar.

Mientras se aproximaba a la vivienda de los Potter, Mandy pensó en los descubrimientos que sus compañeros inefables y ella habían hecho en las últimas jornadas. Durante largas horas, estudiaron antiguos libros relacionados con la vida después de la muerte y encontraron algunos casos de posesiones, almas oscuras y rotas que habían regresado del otro lado del velo para ocupar el lugar de otras almas puras e inocentes. Los muggles los llamaban demonios y Mandy sintió lástima de aquellos que habían intentado librarse de ellos utilizando los denominados exorcismos.

Esos métodos no funcionaban. No se podían expulsar almas oscuras utilizando agua bendita y rezando. Un sacerdote muggle jamás podría liberar a un inocente de tan maléfica influencia. Y un mago tampoco. Mandy se estremeció al pensar en la única solución que les quedaba a los Potter para volver a la normalidad.

Cuando llegó frente a la puerta, nuevamente quiso retroceder. Se dio fuerzas para llamar y en cuestión de segundos, una Ginny Potter pálida y temblorosa le abrió. Debía haber perdido mucho peso en los últimos días y tenía los ojos enrojecidos por el cansancio y las lágrimas. Recibió a Mandy como si fuera una salvadora y la mujer lamentó no traer buenas noticias. Instantes después, Harry se reunía con ellos. No tenía mejor aspecto que su esposa y había algo estremecedor en su mirada. Algo que ni siquiera Ginny compartía con él.

Mandy escuchó los gritos y los golpes cuando entró a la cocina. Harry levantó unos cuantos hechizos protectores y le sirvió una taza de té. Parecía ansioso por saber lo que los inefables habían podido averiguar y no dudó a la hora de preguntar. Mandy le habló de las almas oscuras y su corazón perdió un latido cuando el hombre hizo la pregunta.

—¿Qué hacemos para que ese monstruo abandone el cuerpo de mi hija?

—Lo siento mucho, señor Potter, pero no podemos hacer nada.

Ginny y Harry se pusieron tensos y el brujo tomó con decisión la mano de su esposa.

—¿Qué quiere decir?

—Que lamentablemente no podemos hacer nada para expulsar a ese ser. Todo parece indicar que le ha ganado la partida al alma de Lily. Cuando la expulse por completo, no habrá vuelta atrás.

Ginny sollozó. Harry abrió la boca y miró hacia arriba. Sus ojos presentaban un dolor indescriptible.

—¿Me está diciendo que no podemos hacer nada?

—No podemos salvar a su hija, señor Potter, pero sí podemos detener al Señor Tenebroso —Esa era la parte que más temía, la que más horrorizaba a la inefable Mandy Brocklehurst—. Si permitimos que regrese, el mundo mágico se convertirá en un infierno nuevamente.

—Sí.

—Es por eso por lo que no podemos dejar que gane. Y lamento muchísimo tener que decirles esto, pero sólo hay una forma de conseguirlo.

—¿Cómo?

Mandy tragó saliva. Los Potter tenían los ojos abiertos como platos y Harry parecía saber perfectamente lo que diría a continuación.

—Si arrebatamos la vida al cuerpo que está poseyendo, el alma oscura regresará al mundo de los muertos. Y no podría asegurarlo, pero en ocasiones anteriores dicha alma quedó atrapada para siempre.

Ya lo había dicho. Ginny musitó algo antes de echarse a llorar y Potter la abrazó. Tenía el ceño fruncido y la mirada perdida. Mandy hubiera dado cualquier cosa por saber lo que estaba pensando. Encontraba que todo aquello era tremendamente injusto. Harry Potter había sufrido mucho durante toda su vida. El mismo monstruo que le había robado la infancia pretendía arrebatarle todo lo que había logrado con los años y no se lo merecía. No él.

—Bien —Dijo finalmente. Se puso en pie y besó la frente de su esposa—. Yo me encargo.

—Señor Potter…

—Harry.

—Te quiero muchísimo, Ginny —Harry miró a su mujer a los ojos—. Eres lo mejor que me ha pasado nunca. Me has dado la familia que siempre soñé y nunca podré dejar de estarte agradecido. No lo olvides, cariño.

Mandy apartó la mirada cuando Potter besó a su esposa. Ginny abrió la boca pero fue incapaz de pronunciar palabra. Si sabía lo que el brujo estaba a punto de hacer, no dio muestras de querer evitarlo.

Cuando Potter salió de la cocina, la inefable supo que nada volvería a ser igual nunca más.

* * *

Harry azotó la puerta.

—Quiero hacer un trato.

Desde la cama, Lily le sonrió. Sus ojos seguían siendo rojos y su sonrisa taimada, pero Harry no se vio afectado. Ya no. Sabía perfectamente a lo que se estaba enfrentando y había tomado una decisión.

—¡Hola, papi! ¿Has venido a pasar un ratito a solas conmigo? ¡Vamos, ven aquí!

—Cierra la boca, monstruo. He dicho que quiero hacer un trato.

Lily dejó de sonreír. Entornó los ojos y dejó de agitar su cuerpo menudo. Harry había logrado atraer su atención.

—Al fin has reunido el valor para enfrentarme, Potter. Felicidades.

—Lily es débil —Aseguró Harry, ignorando por completo el comentario.

—¿Cómo dices?

—Lily es una niña. Es débil y cualquier mago adulto podría vencerla con bastante facilidad.

—¿Debo recordarte quién soy?

—Incluso siendo quién eres, Lily no deja de ser una niña. Jamás encontrarás en su cuerpo todo el poder que necesitas para recuperar tu antigua gloria.

La pequeña observó al brujo apreciativamente y habló tras unos segundos de reflexión.

—Te escucho, Potter.

—Tómame a mí —Harry habló con absoluta seguridad y la niña dio un respingo—. Quédate con mi cuerpo, no me resistiré.

—¿Cómo dices? —Lily soltó una risotada—. ¿Piensas que soy estúpido?

—No, no lo pienso. Sabes que soy capaz de sacrificarme por aquellos a los que amo. Ya lo hice una vez y estoy dispuesto a hacerlo otra vez. Pero con una condición.

—¡Oh! ¡Condiciones!

—No tocarás a ninguno de mis seres queridos. Ni a mis hijos, ni a mi mujer ni a mis amigos. Podrás tener al resto del mundo a tus pies, pero ellos son intocables.

—¡Oh, Potter! ¿Y por qué debería renunciar al placer de destruirlos a todos ellos? Eso te ocasionaría un gran dolor y yo te odio lo suficiente como para desear infringírtelo.

—Renunciarás porque si no lo haces acabaré con la vida de Lily ahora mismo y tú regresarás al infierno del que nunca debiste salir.

—Nunca le harías daño a tu niñita.

—Lily está perdida y yo tengo dos hijos más a los que proteger.

La pequeña frunció el ceño. Harry se mantenía firme por fuera, pero por dentro estaba temblando. Le horrorizaba estar frente a ese monstruo, enfrentando lo que tenía que enfrentar. Quería llorar y gritar y encontrar otra forma de escapar de todo eso, pero sabía que no había nada más que pudiera hacer. Voldemort estaba a punto de ganar y él no podía permitirlo. Lo único que le importaba era mantener a salvo a su familia, sólo eso.

—Está bien, Potter. Prometo que no dañaré a tus seres queridos.

Harry tragó saliva y alzó el mentón. Se acercó a la cama y besó una de las pequeñas manos de su niña. Lily no tenía la culpa de nada.

—¡Vamos, Voldemort! ¡Hazlo!

Lily Potter recuperó su grotesca sonrisa antes de cerrar los ojos. Harry se aferró con fuerza a su varita y esperó. Soltó un grito ahogado cuando la sombra blanquecina salió por la boca de su niña. El cuerpo menudo de Lily se había arqueado de forma antinatural y el crujido de varios huesos hizo estremecer a su padre. Hubiera dado cualquier cosa por ayudarla, pero la sombra blanquecina se cernía sobre él. Harry se mantuvo firme y su cuerpo cayó al suelo cuando aquel ser diabólico entró en su interior.

Había ganado la guerra.

* * *

_**Valle de Godric, Inglaterra. 21 de septiembre de 2018.**_

La pequeña Lily Potter tenía serios problemas de movilidad. Un año antes, todas sus articulaciones habían quedado absolutamente destrozadas y había pasado dolorosos meses de recuperación. Los sanadores afirmaban que nunca podría ponerse del todo bien, pero la niña se esforzaba a diario por ser la de antes.

Ayudándose de un bastón, se inclinó para dejar una rosa blanca sobre la tumba de su padre. Harry Potter había vuelto a salvar el mundo exactamente doce meses atrás, cuando permitió que el alma oscura de Tom Ryddle invadiera su cuerpo. Antes de ser dominado por completo, el brujo se había quitado la vida. Cuando Ginny acudió al cuarto de su hija, encontró a Lily aullando de dolor sobre la cama y a Harry tirado en el suelo con la varita en la mano. Nuevamente se había sacrificado por aquellos a los que amaba, pero en esa ocasión no había vuelto.

Lily se apartó y dejó que sus hermanos homenajearan al padre muerto. Albus y James habían obtenido un permiso especial en Hogwarts para poder visitar la tumba de su progenitor en un día tan señalado. Los magos y brujas de Inglaterra admiraban más que nunca a Harry Potter y, aunque a más de uno le hubiera gustado acudir al Valle de Godric para mostrarle sus respetos, la familia había pedido intimidad.

—Mamá —Lily se aferró a la mano de Ginny. No podía recordar nada de lo ocurrido durante los días que estuvo poseída, pero sabía que fueron horribles porque todas las noches tenía pesadillas que luego era incapaz de recordar—. ¿Crees que papá estará bien?

—Seguro que sí —Ginny sonrió y besó la frente de su pequeña—. Está con tus abuelos, con el tío Fred y con todos nuestros amigos fallecidos.

Lily asintió y siguió a su madre hacia la salida del cementerio. Ginny había pasado un año para el olvido. Perder a Harry había sido tremendamente doloroso, pero le estaría eternamente agradecida. Le había devuelto a su hija y había logrado que el mundo siguiera siendo un buen lugar en el que vivir. Deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que estuviera bien porque, aunque nada fuera perfecto, él solo había vuelto a ganar una guerra. Y para siempre.

**FIN**

_Y ya está. Espero que la segunda parte del relato os haya gustado y que hayáis pasado un poquito de miedo. Si tenéis cualquier cosa que comentar, ya sabéis cómo se hace, ¿cierto? Besetes y hasta la próxima._


End file.
